The Sadist's Angel
by EmoRocker98
Summary: Modern day. When Roger sees a girl and feels attracted to her, what does he do? He tries to hide it no matter what he wants. First Lord of the Flies FF, and just a note, the characters are kinda OOC, but it fits into the story. No flames please. Rating for later chaps.
1. It has begun

Hi!** This is my first Lord of the Flies fanfiction, so please no flames. Although, I have a feeling that since I said that, I'll get one or two. Any who, lets get started! And **

**IMPORTANT**

**The characters are kinda OOC, but it fits into the story. Please, again, no flames. Criticism and all that are good but no hating. **

**DISCLAIMER**

***sob* I wish I owned, but, sadly, I only own my OCs. **

**?POV**

I walked slowly through the broken area. It reminded me of the time my sister had gotten a giant cut in her leg, with all the jagged edges and how it looked like you were in a cave, the way the trees tried to touch the sky all around you. Needless to say, I felt even smaller, which was hard, being I was only four foot nine.

I sighed and glanced around, trying to find what happened to my sister. I have just seen her a moment ago.

"I kill you now!" I heard a voice say in my ear. I rolled my eyes and looked over my shoulder to see my little sister grinning at me.

"You know that if you say stuff like that, you sound like a kid." she pouted at my reply, asking if she scared me. When I shook my head, she opened her mouth, but was cut off by a loud, deep noise. I looked curiously in the direction it came from. My sister, Alex, looked at me and grinned.

"Lets go see what the fuck sounds like a dying seal trying to give birth. " she said. I smacked her upside the head, muttering something about watching her language. Alex glared.

"Look who's talking, Cherika!" She teased, knowing I hated my full name. I glared and bared my teeth in what I hoped was a creepy grin. She squealed and bolted toward the noise. Grinning, I followed.

~~~~~~ROGERXOC~~~~~~~~~

We reached a beach, and Alex gawked at the sight.

The waves of a small lagoon cascaded on and off the white sand. I was also enraptured by the beauty of it, but I was more preoccupied by trying to be reunited with even a bit of humanity.

We walked toward the group of people, andy gaze wandered around, trying to find a familiar feminine face.

No luck.

All of the faces and eyes looking at us were male. I gulped.

**_Great. Just great. Trapped in a deserted area with a whole group of boys. Yippie._** I thought. One of the boys grinned and leaned against a tree, trying to make his bony body look muscled.

"I'm Jack. And you are?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm Cherry and this is my sister, Alex."

The boys were quiet, making me nervous. I made sure to hide my insecurity, though, I had to protect my sister. If I was scared, I couldn't do that.

As my eyes danced across the faces of the boys and stopped on one face in particular.

His skin was tanner than the rest of the boys by a shade or two, his eyes an hair were dark and his gaze was intense.

And it was set on me.

Blushing, I looked toward my sister, heart pounding. He was good looking, yes, but that meant next to nothing when you were trapped with a group of boys. The red-head, Jack, glared at me. I glared right back. If he didn't like me, that wasn't my fault. I would actually prefer it, being that he scared me a little. My gaze drifted across the boys again, wondering who each one was.

"Sorry." the chubby kid said. Alex and I looked at him. He was shorter than the rest of the boys and wore glasses. I brushed a piece of bright blond hair out of my face. "I'm Piggy," Alex and I snickered at that," the one with the conch is Ralph, you already know Jack, the darker one is Roger, the one leaning against the tree is Simon." he said, pointing to them as he said their names. "Maurice, Bill, Robert, Harold, and Henry." I nodded at them and looked back to Piggy.

"What now?" I asked. Ralph stood.

"Now we decide if this is an island. I'll go, and Jack, and-" his gaze flicked from person to person. I prayed silently he wouldn't say my name or my sister's. "And Simon."

When he said that name, I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. Alex looked at me curiously and walked over to the smaller children. As Ralph left, I heard someone move and turned to see Roger making his way toward me. I stiffened and tried to hide behind my hair.

"I'm Roger." He said quietly, I looked up to see him holding his hand out toward me. Blushing, I gripped his hand, admiring the difference in the skin tones and dazing off at the sight of his dark eyes, almost black in color.

"Cherry!" Came the urgent voice of my sister. Turning, I saw a sight that would make me smile for years to come.

My sister, who claimed to be the child whisperer, was being attacked by the littluns and they were having a blast. I couldn't resist the laugh that tumbled out of my lips as she glared. Quieting my laughter, I walked over to her, attempting to pry off the little boys who tried to attach themselves to my younger sister.

**RogerPOV**

As I watched the girl, Cherry as she was called, walk over to her sister, I felt an odd feeling erupt in my chest. Growling lowly, I glared at her figure, getting frustrated as I got distracted by the way her hips swung side to side. Maurice looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"You alright there, Rog?" He asked. I glared in response, still trying to figure out why the hell I felt _warm _on the inside. Never have I felt this way. Sighing, I hung my head and looked to Maurice, silently asking for him to walk with me. He nodded and we set off to take a short walk into the jungle. I looked at a large white flower, trying to irritate him.

"Spill it already. Why did you drag me out here and what the fuck is going on with you?" He asked. I grinned and walked toward him, enjoying as he took a step back. I loved it when people were afraid of me, but thinking of her being scared of me made me drop my smile to a frown.

"What am I feeling?" I asked under my breath. I looked to Maurice, ready to asky question, but he already seemed deep in thought.

"I'm not a psychic, ya know. But, by the way you were looking at that one girl, I think you like her." he said confidently. I scoffed, feeling a turning in my stomach.

"As if. I do not get crushes on girls, they get crushes on _me_." I said. Maurice rolled his eyes.

"Dude, shut up. Now you're sounding like Jack." he said. I took offense to that. Jack was the leader of us now, and he was dissing him behind his back? Maurice must have seen the loom on my face, because he held his hands up and backed away slowly, as if from a dangerous animal. I grinned and opened my mouth-

"Roger? Maurice? We're did you two go?" A voice called out. I recognized it immediately.

Cherry. I calmed down visibly and Maurice smirked at me, as if saying _I told you so_. I flipped him the bird and walked out of the woods, seeing Cherry and her sister still getting attacked by the littluns. I chuckled under my breath at the sight.

Cherry's face was red, and her hair was a mess, her clothes already ripped and glaring at the kids like da mother would. I felt my heart twitch at that, along with something else. Shaking my head, I called her and her head shot up toward me. She smiled a little and motioned me over. I cocked my head in question.

"Are you just gonna stand there and look at me or help?" she asked. I grinned and sat down, crossing my arms behind my head. She glared at me. Ah, if looks could kill. I sat there for a good while as she wrestled the kids off her and left her sister to defend herself. As soon as she got out of the littluns grasp, she bolted over to me, and my heart did that damned stutter again. I shrugged it off and sucked in a breath as she sat down next to me, breathing heavily.

"By the way, thanks for all that wonderful help you gave me." She said. I smirked, trying not to show how she affected me.

"Of course. I am quite the gentleman after all." I said. Cherry rolled her sea green eyes and a smile slipped onto her face. I saw her lean back against the tree she was in front of. Sighing contentedly, she crossed her ankles and folded her arms over her chest, making her breasts look bigger. Swallowing, I looked up to her face, seeing that her features were relaxed, calm even. She looked much younger when she was asleep. I wanted to push that pesky hair out of her eyes, but didn't want to show any weakness.

Growling, I shook my head.

Damned thoughts again! Sparing her a glance, I thumped my head against the tree I was sitting in front of.

What the hell is wrong with me?

**Cherry POV(when she's asleep)**

_I sighed and looked in front of me. _

_Everything was on fire. _

_I bolted upright and ran through the jungle, trying to find a familiar face. My sister, the littluns, Roger, anyone. _

_A voice broke through the roaring of flames. _

_"Cherry!" I swung around and saw a tiny face poke out if the brush. The tiny face of a littlun. I nearly sobbed as I saw the burns covering his body. Grabbing him, I began to run, I didn't know where, other than it was away from the flames. I cried as he whimpered. Screams echoed around me and I heard the voice of my sister yelling for me. _

_"Cherry!" _

_I tried to answer, but a vine was caught on my shoulder, making me move back and forth, almost in a shaking motion. A new voice caught my attention, because it was filled with worry and fear, laced with protection. _

_"Cherry!" Roger?_

_My nose was pinched shut, making me unable to breathe. I fell to the ground struggling-_

My eyes shot open to see four sets of eyes focused on me.

The dark eyes of Roger held worry in their depths, Ralph's held curiosity, Jack's nothing, and my sister devotion.

"What happened, Cherry?" Roger asked slowly, as if afraid I would bolt. I shrugged.

"Just a nightmare." I said nonchalantly. Alex looked at me. I sighed, getting up.

"I'll just go look after the littluns." I said. Roger gripped my arm.

"Oh no you don't." he said. "Not after that. You looked scared out of your mind and soul. Rest a little." he said. His voice was soft and rough at the same time and I found myself obeying, a bad habit of mine. I always did what people told me to if they said it right. I groaned as my ass hit the sand and reclined against the large palm tree that was behind me. I sighed as I looked at all the sleeping littluns. Even though they annoyed he hell out of me, they reminded me of Alex when she was little. I smiled a little at that thought. No wonder she couldn't get along with them, and neither could I. I was always the one with issues making friends though, not my sister.

"What do you think Cherry?" Asked a voice.

"Huh?" was my all too intelligent reply. Ralph smiled at me.

Do you think we should build a fire?" He asked I yawned and nodded. Ralph's smile got bigger. Then it's settled. Lets go to the mountain and build that fire."

**Wow. Okay, whoever read that whole thing deserves a cookie. *holds out cookie* **

**I'm kinda nervous to ask for reviews, this being my first FF for Lord of the Flies and all, but, review?**

**SK**


	2. The Fire

**Chapter two of The Lord Of the Flies FF. Okay, thanks to those who revilees and faved! Um, yeah, that's about it..**

**Disclaimer!**

**Wish I owned, but I only own Cherry and Alex. **

**Roger POV**

I walked through the woods, next to Jack, trying not to think of the blond girl. I glared at thin air as her green eyes and her smile invaded my thoughts. Jack turned to look at me

"Something wrong, Roger?" Jack asked. I grunted in response, continuing to glare at the trees. Jack chuckled beside me. I rolled my eyes, an heard a slight giggle behind me. Glancing back, I saw Cherry and her sister playing with the littluns as they walked up the mountain. I felt myself smile a little before I caught myself and returned to glaring.

I would _not_ show any weakness. Especially to a _girl_. All I had to do was get these feelings out of my head and into the ground. A smirk crossed my lips.

I knew just what to do.

**Cherry POV**

I was smiling as the littluns climbed all over my sister again. A giggle escaped my lips as they started to tickle her. I thought I saw Roger glance back, but couldn't be sure as I was being jumped in my little kids.

"Cherry! Cherry!" the kids chanted as they climbed on me. Alex began to laugh too, and, soon enough, we both were laughing hard enough to we able to question our sanity.

By the time I got the kids off, we were at the top of the mountain. I looked around and gaped, it was beautiful up there! My sister placed a hand on my jaw and pushed it up, saying that if I kept it open I'd catch flies.

A tap on my shoulder pulled me out of my thoughts. I turned to see the glinting eyes and broad grin of Maurice. His grin was contagious as I smiled back.

"What's up?" I asked. His grin stayed in place as he sucked in a breath.

"Ralph says we need to get some wood, ya know, for the fire." he explained. I looked at Alex then back to him, nodding I began to walk around and try to find firewood. I remembered from Girls Scouts that the best kind is thick and heavy. I giggled as I thought what Alex would think of what I just said. Snorting one last time, I heard a branch snap behind me. I spun, seeing a shadow dart behind a tree. My heartbeat quickened and so did my breathing. It was almost dark by now and I could just barely see the bright flames licking their way up to the sky. I shivered, feeling the pit of my stomach burn with fear.

A laugh sounded behind me and I spun, whimpering and shivering. The laugh sounded again, closer this time and I felt tears drip down my face. I tried to hold them back, but couldn't as a sadistic laugh was right behind me.

"Boo." A voice said. A scream tore through my throat before a hand clasped over it. Tears flowed freely now. I tried to turn my head and instead hurt my neck. The chuckle slipped through the boy's lips again.

"Sorry, my sweet Cherry. No one says no to me."

**Roger POV**

I was throwing wood onto the rapidly growing fire. Each time a new piece was thrown, I tried to imagine it as the blond haired girl. Each time I imagined that I felt like someone was throwing a dagger at me. I growled in frustration as I saw Jack walking off into the woods. I discarded it as him having to take a piss. Wouldn't be the first time.

Deep in thought, I kept putting wood onto the flame.

Jerking my hand back, I hissed in pain. Looking at my hand, I saw it had gotten burned. I began to shake my hand when I heard something that made my blood boil.

A feminine scream. My eyes scanned the area quickly, noticing that Maurice, Jack, Ralph and Cherry were all missing. I glared as dashed off to the main area the scream came from, praying that the green eyed girl was alright.

**I know, I know, short. I don't know if this is that good cause I wrote it in twenty minutes soooo... Yeah.. Anywho, the plot thickens! I think. Okay, review with what you think will happen!**

**SK**


	3. AN IMPORTANT

I am so _sorry!_ I haven't updated in _months! _Okay, I'm not dead.. But I may be if I don't get some updates done. So, how about three by next Sunday? One is goin to be my Vampire Kisses one, the second may be The Lord of the Flies... But which DP stor(ies/y) do you guys think I should update the most? I am going to _try my best_ to update this week, so at least one or two. Hopefully three, I am aiming for valedictorian in high school for these four years, any other brainiacs by the way? *rubs neck* Lets get started on those stories!


End file.
